I Need My Fix
by Sparky95
Summary: Bella is a complete drug addict to the horrible crack. With Emmett as her best friend AND dealer, can she escape this life? Does she even want to? Will someone be able to save her and help her get back on the road to recovery?


**A/N: Hello there! So I've been MIA from this site for a couple years and have decided to do a come back! (yay!) So here's my "come-back-story"...I have an idea on where I want this story to go but no promies. Please excuse if this is an awful first chapter...I am getting back into the swing of things :)**

I woke up. Looking around I could tell I was..in someone's hotel? Apartment? House? What even happened last night anyways? I racked my brain to try and figure out what was going on. Was I by myself? God my head was pounding like the thunder did in my mother's house right in the middle of the storm in Texas. I put my hand on the top right side of my head, where it felt like someone was stabbing me. I sat up just enough to prop myself on my elbow.

"Hello?" I yelled out. Looking around more with my sight focasing, I could tell that I was on the kitchen floor at my dealer's house. 'How the hell did I end up here' I thought.

I tried getting up on my feet but instantly felt the excruciating pain. I grabbed my hair and fell back down on my ass.

"Jesus! Fuck! Hello!? You fucks better answer me now!" I screamed as loud as I could. There had to be somebody in this god forsaken house.

"Bella?" My dealer called out. I could tell he was in his room.

"Emmett! What the fuck happened last night? Why can't I remember anything?"

"Uhh shit I don't know, just hold on and let me get up" I heard his bed squeaking as he shuffled over a girl mumbling for her to move out of the way.

I finally was able to get up with no problem. I walked into the living room and looked around. Tons of people spread out on the floor and couch. Half naked girls sprawled out on each other with their mouths hanging wide open and drool spilling out.

I recoginized one of the girls as Emmett's "regular's" I swear she called him up at least once every 2 hours to get an 8 ball. Trust me, those things are not cheap. I mean, I guess I don't have much room to speak because I'm one of his regular's too but hey! I don't buy a damn 8 ball every 2 hours so lay off.

Emmett finally made his way into the room stepping on the pile of girls. "Hey" he croaked out.

"Hi. So what the hell...?" I trailed off. I really don't think I needed to explain or even ask what was going on. That was a given.

"Let's see. Last I remember, I invited a bunch of people over for a small party and you showed up a couple hours later for a gram, which by the way you owe me for, and I remember making a shit ton of money" He laughed and held out his right hand for my cash.

I looked at my arm. If I ordered a gram then I know it's already gone by now. There was 2 marks where my veins pop out the most. I stuffed my hand in my pocket and pulled out $60 and slapped it in Emmett's hand, "You call this a small party?" I joked, "Your math is horrible"

I've been snortng, smoking and lately injecting crack for about a year now. It was introducted to me by Emmett. We've been best friends since the 1st grade. When we graduated high school he really got in with the wrong crowd and got into the drug dealing game. I trailed behind him and look where it got me. Feeling like shit and getting sick when I don't get my fix within a couple hours, I'm practically skin and bones, I have marks from injecting needles over and over again in the same 2 spots in my arm, and I look like scum. I'm not afraid to say that. I really don't give 2 shits how I look as long as I get my crack.

"Thanks Bell. Hey what you got planned the rest of the day?" Emmett asked, "I got my rounds to make with the regular's" He looked over towards the couch, "Hey! There's Rosalie now!" He walked over to her and nudged her with his foot. "Wake up bitch"

Rosalie stirred and barley opened her eyes, "Wha..." She sat up, "Emmett, what the hell is goin-"

"Ya ya we already established this. There was a major party last night and we all got extremely high and passed the fuck out" I called out

"You want the fix or what" Emmett stared at Rosealie

"Well duh. Why is that even a question" Rosealie got up and grabbed some money.

While they were doing the deal I walked over to the door and yelled out that I'd see them later and walked out. God it is so bright out here. I pull out my sunglasses and threw them on. I did the famous walk of shame to my shit hole of an apartment. I opened the door and took a look around. Dingy. Dark. Needles everywhere. My pipe on the coffee table with residue on all sides. I wish I could escape this life and live a better one.

Nah. Who am I kidding? Of course I don't want to leave behind my precious, beautiful, wonderful drug that calls out to me and completes my every move.

 **A/N: So? How's this? Please leave a review and make sure to check back regularly to get updates! See you guys next time :)**


End file.
